Acting your age
by MyNameIsPrudence
Summary: How did Mycroft really convince Sherlock to put his clothes on? How did he react to Sherlock running off to find a so called hound? WARNING: Spoilers for series 2 and spanking. Don't like, please do not read
1. Chapter 1

"Just once…can you two behave like grown ups?"

Mycroft sighed, just _typical_ of Sherlock. He waltz into Buckingham Palace not only late but with nothing but a white sheet draped around him. He wandered how his younger brother always seemed to find a way to embarrass him.

"I was on a _case_ Mycroft" Sherlock replied all to cheekily.

"What, the hiker and the backfire? I glanced at the police report. A bit _obvious_ wasn't it?"

"_Transparent_" Sherlock muttered through gritted teeth

"Time to move on then"

He reached for Sherlock's clothes which were folded neatly on the table in front of him and waved them in the detective's direction. When he received no more than a oblivious glare, he sighed.

"We are in _Buckingham Palace_, the very heart of the British Nation. Sherlock Holmes. Put your trousers on"

_There he goes again_, Sherlock thought, _talking like he's father. Well he's not_

"What for?" the younger man shrugged

Mycroft struggled with his temper, "Your _client_"

"And my client is…?"

"Illustrious…in the extreme"

Sherlock turned as a silver haired man, dressed similarly to his brother walked in, talking in what he'd call 'Government Language' He watched as the two men shook hands like they'd been firm friends for years and scoffed. Just like Mycroft, sucking up to people just because they have a title.

"May I just apologise for the state of my little brother" Mycroft said in probably the most patronzing voice ever. He and Harry seemed to share the same humour.

"Full time occupation, I imagine. So this is Sherlock Holmes, the younger? You look taller in your photos"

"I take the precaution of a good coat and a short friend"

This piece of rudeness made Mycroft twitch with irritation.

"Mycroft" Sherlock turned to his older brother, "I'm not used to anonymous clients. I prefer mystery on one end of my case, mystery on two ends is too much work. Good morning" and he went to leave.

It took Mycroft a matter of seconds to press a foot on the sheet trailing along the floor so it tumbled from around Sherlock's shoulders, exposing his top half. The detective grabbed the rest of it just in time before it fell below his waist. All of a sudden his cheeks flushed red.

"This is a matter of national importance" Mycroft said, no longer hiding his anger, "_Grow up_!"

"Get off my sheet!"

"Or what?"

John had to cough to stop himself from laughing. Such a typical Holmes-brother argument. Honestly, the pair of them behaved like children.

"Or I'll just walk away"

"I'll let you"

"Boys, please" John finally pulled himself together long enough to step in, "Not here"

"Who is my client?" Sherlock said, his teeth now clenched together

"Take a look at where you are standing and make a deduction. You are to be engaged by the highest in the land. Now for God's sake!-" he calmed himself quickly, looking around incase he'd attracted unwanted attention and then hissed, "…put your clothes on!"

Sherlock took a deep breath as if he was considering what Mycroft was saying. But even consulting detective's make unwise decisions.

"_Make_ me"

* * *

><p>John winced as another smack came from behind the closed door. Sherlock's muffled yelp could be heard again but it was drowned out by another smack. John shifted uneasily and eyed Harry who was pouring tea as if nothing was happening. Sherlock had made the foolish decision of challenging Mycroft, but had forgotten about what a disciplinarian his older brother was. The smacks got louder and John found it a miracle that no one else could hear, they seemed to echo throughout the whole palace. By now Sherlock was shouting every word he could think of at Mycroft but John deducted that this was failing.<p>

"If you are going to act like a child, you will be treated like a child!"

"Get off you _bastard_! You have no right to do this!"

"Oh yes I do!"

A few more minutes past of John jumping at every spank and Harry occasionally glancing at his watch when finally there was silence and the sound of rummaging coming from inside. Eventually Mycorft emerged with a fully dressed Sherlock stalking after him, his cheeks blazing red. John bit his lip to stop a laugh coming out.

"I do apologise for that Harry, my brother is ready for his client now"

John eyed Sherlock who responded with a threatening glare.

* * *

><p>"And that is why I was given a chair in the city council"<p>

Sherlock sighed and tried to make himself more comfortable on the cushion he was sitting on, which was difficult as his rear end felt like it was on fire. John licked his lips and eyed the detective whilst the two other men nattered on about Parliament. The doctor opened his mouth to ask what the hell had gone on in there only to be silenced by a finger to his lips.

"Not_ one_ word…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Right, _where_ is he?"

Mycroft Holmes burst through the door before John even had time to open it.

"Nice to see you too Mycroft" the doctor said, a little dazed by the sudden entrance.

"Where is he? Where's that sneaky little fox I call my brother?"

"Looking for me?" Sherlock didn't take his eyes off his book

Mycroft glared at him. Sherlock wasn't dressed in his usual formal attire. He was clad in a purple shirt and jeans, the last time Mycroft had seen him dress like that was when he was a young foolish teenager. He looked like a young foolish teenager.

"Let me get this straight" the man stood firm in the detective's path, "I understand that you took my ID badge without permission – _again_, broke into an animal testing lab to go and run after some glow in the dark rabbit and _then_ went running off into the forest – at night- to go after some deranged "hound" known to be able to tear a grown man apart. Am I correct?"

"You left out the part where I scared John half to death by pretending to be the beast"

At this, John glared at him

"Enough!" Mycroft stamped his foot which actually made Sherlock jump and look at him properly, "I am tired of you running off and risking your life all the time! Do you know how _worried_ I've been?"

Sherlock snorted, "_You_ worried about _me_?"

'_Yes_, worried. And I'm sick of your attitude as well as your disobedience. Do you remember what father used to do when you mouthed off like this?"

"He would spank-" Sherlock trailed off.

John felt his cheeks burning as he nervously eyed both men. Mycroft's eyes seemed to drill right through his younger brother and all of a sudden John thought he saw Sherlock tremble. His observation was interrupted by a nervous laugh from the dark haired man.

"What? Are you going to _spank_ me brother?" Sherlock laughed again, though his voice had gone an octave higher. Mycroft remained unamused.

"That's _exactly_ what I plan to do" he said, his voice as hard as a rock and Sherlock could see he'd already placed a chair in the middle of the living room.

"But…you can't-"

"My dear Sherlock, I think you'll find I can. After all, I've done it before"

* * *

><p>"This is for your own good" Mycroft said, shifting in the chair to get into a more comfortable position.<p>

"_What_, like vegatables and sunlight?" Sherlock sneered, wriggling slightly across his brother's lap in an attempt to get Mycroft's knee out of his gut.

Mycroft was a strong man, broad and firm though maybe loosening up a bit now he was middle aged. His stomach muscles were not as firm as they'd been a few years ago and his suit hung a little more on him. He was getting grey hairs, a sure sign of ageing.

That's all Sherlock could deduct from that angle.

"I'm so sorry about this John" Mycroft turned his head to the doctor who was sitting hunched up on the sofa like a rabbit in the headlights, "I hope you don't mind"

John shook his head, his eyes wide in a shocked expression. His cheeks looked like they were on fire.

Now, the worst thing about Mycroft when he administered corpral punishment was that he lectured – on and on and on like a stuck record.

"There is such a thing as _procedure_, Sherlock" his brother's voice was dark and firm above him as he began the spanking, "and it is there for us to follow. We have to follow it, because if we don't, we risk losing the whole case and even losing our lives! What were you _thinking_? Gallivanting off into the woods like that when you knew it was dangerous!"

"I'm not a child anymore" Sherlock muttered only to be met with another painful smack

"Yes but you bloody _act_ like one!" Mycroft paused, calming himself down. A man who had a seat in Parliament was not meant to use such foul language, even in the most frustrating circumstances, "And I shall continue to treat you like one until you learn to behave! I can't believe you could be so _thoughtless_! Not only putting your own life in danger but John's too!"

"Maybe I should go…" John stood up to go to the door

"No!" Mycroft's head whipped around and he pointed a finger in the startled doctor's direction, "I want you here as my witness John. Feel free to take photos"

The punishment continued

"And what if that hound had got you, hmm? You could have _died_ or worse! You could have caught an infection!"

"It wasn't a hound" Sherlock sounded pissed, "It was a genetically engineered-"

"I don't _care_ what it was!" Mycroft snapped, landing another smack, "You are missing the point! If I _ever_ hear of you stealing my ID badge, breaking into anywhere or chasing after a genetically engi- whatever it's called, I will make sure you never do it again even if it means putting you over my knee everyday for the rest of your life!"

The last smack made John jump and Sherlock let out a gasp. Mycroft took a deep breath and calmed himself, drumming his fingers on his brother's backside as if deep in thought.

"You never think I care Sherlock" he said quietly, "But I do"

There was a pause, as he allowed his younger brother to slide off his lap. The tension seemed to break.

"Well" he got up from the chair and gathered his umbrella and coat, "I think my work here is done. Thank you for your patience John, it was very much appreciated"

"I erm…err…"

"And if my brother ever does anything disrespectful, disobedient or downright _stupid_ again, don't hesitate to call me"

And yet again, Mycroft Holmes swept out of 221B Baker Street, more dominant than ever.

"Still" John said, as he and Sherlock were sitting together on the sofa that evening, "It could have been a lot worse"

Sherlock frowned and looked at John, "In what way exactly? My brother waltzes in here, tans my hide right in front of my best friend/collegue and then leaves as if he's the king of the beasts. How can it have _possibly_ been any worse?"

"…he could have let Anderson do it…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Well little brother, you've finally done it. You've finally worn my patience thin. I am sick and tired of you acting like a rebellious brat and hope that this method of punishment will finally put a stop to your dangerous antics. Have you anything to say?"<p>

Sherlock looked up, his eyes blazing with fury as he lay stuck over Anderson's lap.

"MYCROFT! I _HATE_ YOU! I HATE, HATE, _HATE_ YOU!"

Mycroft nodded at John as the sound of a hand slapping against the seat of a pair of jeans sounded from the other room.

John shook his head in disbelief, "I don't get it. Anderson what are you doing here? This isn't in your line of work"

"Oh, I volunteered" Anderson replied with a gleam in his eye, ignoring the curses he received down below.

"I'll be off then" Mycroft opened the door, "Good day Dr Watson, I hope the next time we meet we won't have any minor interruptions. And remember to call me if he ever gets out of line again"

"Of course…" John trailed off, his cheeks reddening a little. He watched the scene unfold in front of him with mixed feelings. The sight of Sherlock being dominated like that - by _Anderson_ of all people - was...well, a bit of a turn on...

"JOHN! DON'T JUST _STAND_ THERE, _HELP_ ME HERE!"

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Sherl" John did his best to get the detective to communicate with him, "It wasn't <em>my<em> fault Anderson is a Master Spanker. Will you _please_ talk to me?"

Sherlock shook his head furiously, fidgeting slightly on the pillow he was sitting on. John twiddled his thumbs, trying to think of some reassuring words.

"Hey Sherlock, look on the positive side, it could have been a lot-"

He was stopped as a hand shot out and covered his mouth.

"Not another word John, not another bloody word..."


End file.
